


Goodbye

by Isso



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isso/pseuds/Isso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia can't go on pretending to live a normal life on the outside but hurt on the inside. She can't look at familiar faces and places and pretend that everything is ok, that the love of her life did not die and was now buried 6ft under ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

A false sense of nostalgia washed over Lydia as she closed the front door of the place she had become accustomed to call home over the years of her life. Really, she had to admit, this place had not felt like home in a long time.

 

The red-head had grown up believing that ‘home’ inevitably had to be a place. Allison’s death had made her realise that ‘home’ might not be what she thought it was. The warm feeling of belonging and love had left her heart the moment she could hear the first drop of Allison’s blood hit the floor.All that was left now was a place with memories; memories of both good and bad origin. And Lydia could not decide which of those she wanted so desperately to ban from her mind more.

 The banshee could feel herself dying with every step she took, away from her now former life, but still she did not look back as a lone tear escaped from her eye and dropped to the cold ground. Lydia herself was not sure what she wanted to accomplish by leaving, by running from her memories and the familiar and loved places she had come to despise after Allison died.She took one last glance back at her life and set of into the darkness.

 As she drove along the familiar streets and places her mind wandered off. It wandered to happy moments and laughter, it wandered to pain and sadness; it wandered to conversations and things left unsaid. ‘Goodbye’ being only one of these things.

 Lydia knew that there was one last stop to make before leaving everything behind. As the car came to a halt in front of the Beacon Hills Cemetery Lydia was whipping furiously at her eyes, the tears now falling without barriers. Lydia got out of her car and easily maneuverer along the dark cemetery.  A skill she had developed over the last months. After walking along the dark path with a blank mind Lydia finally reached the one place that had elicited such contradictory emotions in her over the past months.

 In the beginning Allison’s voice was still clear in her head but over time her voice had began to fade. And as much as it pained Lydia to not have the beautiful hunter in her life anymore, she could not lose the one thing that was left of her, the one thing Lydia could hold on to. And so trips to the cemetery became more and more frequent as the banshee found comfort in being close to Allison and being able the hang on to her voice.

 Lydia slowly kneeled down, her knees slightly sinking into the earthy underground, getting stains of dirt on her pants; something Lydia had given up caring about months ago, along with almost every other passion and desire that used to be important to her, back when she was still whole.

 She touched the cold grace stone, running her fingers over the letters that spelled out her beloved hunters name and let out a gut-wrenching sob.

 “Oh god Allison. Please, please come back. I can’t do this without you” she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“We need you here, I need you. Everything is meaningless without you next to me, you gave my life meaning when you walked into it.”

Furious tears made their way down Lydia’s cheek as she tried to keep up with their pace whipping them from her milky skin.

“I didn’t get to say goodbye. I didn’t get to tell you I love you. And god Allison, I do, I love you so much it’s killing me. I know you wouldn’t want me to leave, but I can’t keep going like this.” She looked around the cemetery; taking in what her life has been since the brunette died.

 “I’m sorry, but I can’t do this without you. I can’t be here and look at them, look at everything and not have you next to me. I hope you understand.” Lydia drew in a shaky breath before she got up, dirt sticking to her pants and shoes.

She took a small step back, her hand any eyes never leaving the cold stone.

 

“I love you Allison. Goodbye.”

 

As Lydia walked back to her car she felt the wind blow through her hair and caress her skin, she knew Allison was ok wherever she might be. And even though she still hurt with every heartbeat, she knew that someday she too would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfic on here, I used to write other stuff on ff.net ages ago. I haven't written in like 8 years so I hope this is decent.


End file.
